Q Colbran
Overview Born Quin Eliza Colbran in the snowed lands of Elterlein, she has known some level of wealth for most of her childhood. She arrived at Hearth's docks in the late months of 1193 hoping to make a way for herself in Novania. Separating herself from the Colbran name, Q has constructed a life for herself thus far short of her expectations. Having taken up job and residence in Driftwood, she has hidden behind Raina Colens. Her time is spent between Hearth and Driftwood, either working, walking, or taking lessons from her teacher, friend, and now adoptive father. 'Appearance' Q stands 5'5", not very tall but swift and lean. Half her blonde hair she keeps back in a bun leaving the other to fall into her storm-colored eyes and past her shoulders. She rarely braids or wears accessories in her hair other than the occasional ribbon. Her figure is not the most pronounced hourglass, though she does have some curves. Clothing-wise, Q sticks to practical styles and duller colors and goes nowhere without her military-style burgundy duster. Raina ''on the other hand, wears simple skirts and plain clothing. Even her formal clothing is not elaborate. Background Raised in an estate just south of the Komitaa boarder, the Colbran family has enjoyed wealth from the mines not far from town. She grew up with a twin brother, Cameron, and with no mother they were either the best friends or at each other's throats, but they were together. Quin had a tutor through her childhood and received training alongside her brother, becoming a sparring mate once she rose to his level. Teen years rolled around and Quin swung getting into one of the Empire's universities. Schooling passed without much event and soon after, Quin went into the military for her two years of service. She never rose in rank but expanded vastly on her abilities. Time came to pack up and head home. Matters came to light that had been simmering for years and before the family could be ejected, when Quin was 19, the family split and embarked separately for Novania. Rather than go immediately to Novania, she spent three years out in the world going wherever a passing stranger would recommend she see. She made an effort to lose her accent and start anew, considering herself for the last two years without a culture and without a name as she took a new one in every new town she arrived, never staying anywhere more than a season. Most of Quin's income those three years came from singing at taverns welcoming a performer or carving trinkets of wood, one-offs that could pay for dinner, perhaps. Finally, Quin sailed to Novania, spending the voyage settling on how she would construct her life to follow. She took the name Raina Colens, created and studied her new story, and arrived in Hearth ready to leave behind everything and construct this identity, in turn giving up singing. From the slums to a small apartment (with the help of a generous stranger), Quin found herself looking for reasons to get out of the city. She spent more and more time in Driftwood, mostly at the Drunken Huntress as she looked for work. Between arriving in the town getting a job at the Driftwood Keep, Q is struggling with personal connections and making it in this new world. Meanwhile, Q has faded to a mere shadow existing behind a story of a woman. Raina's Story A few leagues below the Komitaa boarder, Raina was born to a barmaid and a military man. Her brother, was by then two years her senior. Childhood was dull and full of snow and even from a young age, Raina expected herself to be married to relatively low-ranking soldier. Despite having two children with this man, her mother rarely made a show of her obligation and disappeared when Raina was 10. Though not much, the lack of her mother's income hurt the family and they were forced to leave their house within two years. By the grace of a family friend of higher rank, the three moved into the guest apartment of his small estate and his wife became an aunt/mother to Raina. Though not formal, Raina revived some education and was taught the basics of being a lady. She learned to write, play piano, and hold herself higher than the daughter of a soldier would. The years passed, her father by miracle got a promotion, and they moved out into a small town house further south in a port town. She got a job as a shop hand and was able to earn enough to book passage on a ship Novania-bound. At 20, Raina bid her family farewell and sailed away. She found work in Driftwood eventually though with housing in Hearth and spent over a year with a daily commute regime. Personal matters led her to spending more and more time in Hearth until she was asked to leave town rather than repair what could have become a friendship. She found work as a castle servant, has gone back to playing piano, and enjoys a relatively quiet existence in the city. Through a series of events, Raina has been let go from tending to the castle and now serves as a private in the FNR and was recently married to William Jessamine. Known Associates ''Quin's Associates Cameron Colbran (Brother) Royce Colbran (Father) Yin (Family friend) Carver Pullawr (Acquaintance- Deceased) Elian Deidrich (Adoptive father) Lord William of Jessamine (Husband) Raina's Known Associates '' 'Family:' Lord William of Jessamine (Husband) Elian Deidrich (Adoptive father) 'Friends:' Zephyr Impiraco Silas Capewell Bertrand Garvin Vas'Yana 'Acquaintances:' Corvan Vangrave Emile Cross Andreya Morrigan 'Enemies:' None as of yet... Personality Q tends to be quiet, guards her tongue, and makes herself small in the world. She smiles easily around others and occasionally enjoys a laugh. Her body language is not very expressive as she tries to hold herself well, regardless of how she feels. Both around friends and alone, she is a withdrawn woman. Even when drunk, Q is careful about how much she lets slip. 'Likes' * Woodworking * Good alcohol/tea * Thunderstorms * Men * Piano * 'Coffee' * 'Snow' 'Dislikes' *Being prodded *Reliance on hope *Big empty spaces *Muggy summer weather *Coming off as dull/stupid 'Quirks' *Prefers pants and oftentimes wears a pair under her skirt *She knows her appearance isn't strikingly Elten and for this hides what little accent she has. *She enjoys black tea mixed with coffee, no milk, no sugar. 'Quotes' *"Hope is a poor foundation."'' *''"There is a fine line between worrying for someone and pitying them. I ask you not to cross it."'' *''"There's no spell for the heart, sir. If there were, you'd be a king."'' *''"I'm too boring a person to do something crazy."'' *''"I'm worried that none of it is real. I think if I wanted anything to be real, I'd have to start over. And I can't do that. I'm stuck."'' Other Theme song: Not Today - Twenty One Pilots OOC: Rp'd on the MooWood account. Category:Characters